


Bilbo Baggins Fanart for Knife_Emoji's "God's Gonna Cut You Down"

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Mickey Mouse, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Gun Violence, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: Fanart of Bilbo Baggins to go along with Knife_Emoji's "God's Gonna Cut You Down." I love this story so much and just find Bilbo so endearing in this story. The first picture is of Bilbo with his mother's elephant gun. The second is Bilbo throwing his beloved Mickey Mouse alarm clock. I will refrain from giving more information so as not to spoil the story for anyone.





	Bilbo Baggins Fanart for Knife_Emoji's "God's Gonna Cut You Down"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knife_em0ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_em0ji/gifts).

[](https://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w134/shackles2garlands/Mobile%20Uploads/Bilboelephantgun.jpg.html) /> 

[](https://s175.photobucket.com/user/shackles2garlands/media/bilboalarmclock.jpg.html)


End file.
